


Beginning's Arent So Simple

by SunshineAPL



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAPL/pseuds/SunshineAPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koncert byłego chłopaka był ostatnią rzeczą jaką Mikey miał w planach w swoje urodziny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning's Arent So Simple

**Author's Note:**

> dla Titu.

            Wysiadłem powoli z samochodu. Na oczach miałem przewiązaną czarną bandanę, która skutecznie uniemożliwiała mi zobaczenie czegokolwiek oprócz materiału, z którego była zrobiona. Gerard dosłownie wymusił na mnie założenie jej. Powiedział, że inaczej nie będzie niespodzianki. Zgodziłem się dla świętego spokoju, ale teraz tego żałowałem. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie jesteśmy i to sprawiało, że czułem się naprawdę nieswojo.

            Brat zamknął za mną drzwi samochodu i usłyszałem, jak auto odjeżdża. Zdziwiłem się, bo jechaliśmy nim tylko ja i Gerard. Znaczy, tak przynajmniej myślałem. Obróciłem głowę mając nadzieję, że skieruję słowa do mojego brata a nie do jakiegoś niewinnego przechodnia. Słyszałem wokół siebie wiele rozmów, jednak nadal nie mogłem wywnioskować, gdzie jesteśmy. Wszystkie głosy zlewały się w jeden wielki szum.

            - Kto zabrał samochód? - spytałem z nutką strachu w głosie.

            - Jak to kto – mruknął Gerard. - Portier, a kto inny miałby go zabrać.

            - Portier? - powtórzyłem zaciekawiony. - Gerard, gdzie jesteśmy?

            Jedyne, co usłyszałem to jego dźwięczny śmiech. Poczułem jak łapie mnie za rękę i ciągnie w nieznanym mi kierunku. Pełen strachu podążyłem za nim. Modliłem się, żeby się nie potknąć i na nikogo nie wpaść.

            Poczułem na twarzy powiew ciepłego powietrza. Domyśliłem się, że weszliśmy do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Rozmowy również ucichły – było ich zdecydowanie mniej niż na zewnątrz.

            - Zaczekaj tu – powiedział Gerard.

            Puścił moją dłoń i nie czekając na moją odpowiedź odszedł.

            Przeraziłem się. Nie lubiłem, kiedy nie miałem kontroli nad sytuacją, a Gerard o tym wiedział. Mimo to zmusił mnie do założenia bandany, czym pozbawił mnie najważniejszego zmysłu. Stałem sztywno mając tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie zwrócił na mnie większej uwagi. Czekałem na brata dłuższą chwilę, która dla mnie sprawiała wrażenie godziny. W końcu znowu poczułem jego ciepłe palce w mojej dłoni. Bez słowa poprowadził mnie w głąb budynku. Tu rozmowy całkowicie ucichły. Panowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Poczułem jak Gerard położył mi ręce na ramionach i naparł na nie - chciał, żebym usiadł. Z nieufnością wykonałem to, o co mnie prosił. Ugiąłem kolana i usiadłem w całkiem wygodnym fotelu.

            - Gerard... - mruknąłem sfrustrowany. - Mógłbyś mi już ściągnąć bandanę...

            - Ach, tak. Dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś – rzucił ze śmiechem.

            Wywróciłem oczami krzywiąc się lekko. Jak tylko materiał opadł na dół spojrzałem na brata wilkiem. Odpowiedział mi niewinnym spojrzeniem i wrócił na miejsce obok mnie. Nie bardzo interesował go fakt, że zaraz miałem go ochrzanić. Postanowiłem, że poczekam aż będziemy w domu i rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu.

            Ku mojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu siedzieliśmy na balkonie. W pierwszym rzędzie. Przechyliłem się do przodu i spojrzałem w dół. Pod nami znajdowała się widownia. Większość miejsc była zajęta i wszyscy byli odświętnie ubrani. Pomyślałem, że Gerard mógł mi powiedzieć, żebym się porządnie ubrał. Przeniosłem wzrok z widowni na scenę. Kurtyna właśnie się rozsunęła i oczom wszystkich ukazał się chłopak z elektrycznymi skrzypcami opartymi na ramieniu.

            Gniew we mnie raptownie wzrósł. Odwróciłem wzrok od chłopaka i spojrzałem na Gerarda.

            - Co my tu robimy? - wycedziłem przez zęby.

            - Oglądamy występ – odpowiedział niewzruszony.

            Albo był tak głupi, że nie dostrzegał mojej furii albo po prosu udawał, że jej nie widzi.

            Bez słowa wstałem z miejsca. Oprócz naszej dwójki balkon był pusty. Poczułem jak brat chwyta mnie mocno za nadgarstek i ciągnie w dół. Posłałem mu spojrzenie pełne nienawiści.

            - To jest ta twoja niespodzianka? - wycedziłem przez zęby. - I naprawdę myślałeś, że to właśnie tego potrzebuję w moje urodziny?

            Gerard skrzywił się słysząc moje słowa. Widziałem w jego oczach, że go zraniłem.

            - Chociaż posłuchaj tego, co ma w repertuarze. Z resztą, nie tylko on dziś występuje. Inni też są godni poświęcenia im twojej uwagi.

            Patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę. Gerard jakby specjalnie uwidocznił to, jak bardzo czuł się zraniony moim zachowaniem. Nie lubiłem, kiedy w taki sposób wpływał na moje decyzje. Wiedział, co zrobić, co powiedzieć, jak się zachować, żebym mu uległ. Znał mnie aż za dobrze.

            Skrzywiłem się i powoli wróciłem na miejsce. Czarnowłosy posłał mi pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie i przeniósł wzrok ze mnie na scenę.

            Nie chciałem patrzeć w tamtą stronę. Wystarczyła mi jedna sekunda, kiedy go zobaczyłem i wszystkie wspomnienia powróciły. Poczułem jak w gardle rośnie mi wielka gula. Przez cały pieprzony rok trzymałem je w najdalszym zakątku mojej świadomości próbując je trwale wymazać, a Gerard zniszczył moje starania w jednej sekundzie. Skrzywiłem się.

            Odepchnąłem od siebie wszystkie myśli i wlepiłem wzrok w dywan pod naszymi stopami skupiając się na jego wzorze.

            I wtedy do moich uszu dotarły pierwsze dźwięki, które Daniel wydobył ze skrzypiec za pomocą smyczka. Poderwałem gwałtownie głowę i spojrzałem prosto na niego.

            Jego zielone oczy ukryte były za zamkniętymi powiekami. Zawsze zamykał oczy, kiedy grał na swoim ulubionym instrumencie. Tylko tak potrafił się wczuć całym sobą w muzykę, którą wykonywał. Musiał się odciąć od otoczenia, poczuć, że wokół nie ma nikogo oprócz niego i jego skrzypiec. Blond grzywka opadła na jego twarz. Wpatrywałem się w niego jak zaczarowany. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że wybrał akurat ten utwór na swój pierwszy poważny występ.

            Dobrze pamiętałem okoliczności, w których napisał tą melodię. Jak tylko zorientowałem się, co grał wspomnienie tamtej nocy wróciło do mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Pamiętałem każdy, nawet najmniejszy szczegół. Zupełnie, jakby to się zdarzyło wczoraj a nie półtora roku temu... Pamiętałem każdy pocałunek, każdy dotyk jego ust na mojej skórze, jego ręce w moich włosach i na każdym centymetrze kwadratowym mojego ciała...

            Zamknąłem oczy czując, że do napływają mi do nich łzy. Nie chciałem płakać. Nie dzisiaj. Dziś były moje urodziny, do cholery! Ludzie nie powinni płakać w swoje urodziny.

            Ale ja zawsze byłem inny.

            Pozwoliłem łzom lecieć po moich policzkach. Po kilku chwilach otworzyłem oczy i ponownie spojrzałem na mojego ukochanego.

            Musiałem się w końcu przed sobą przyznać, że nadal go kochałem. Cały rok walki z tym uczuciem poszedł na marne. Czułem się jak emocjonalny wrak człowieka. To uczucie wyniszczało mnie powoli od blisko dwunastu miesięcy. Trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni udawania, wmawiania samemu sobie, że już nic między nim a mną nie ma.

            W końcu otwór ucichł a z dołu dosłyszałem burzę oklasków. Po krótkiej chwili Daniel ukłonił się i zniknął za kulisami. Moje serce zabiło mocniej przerażone, że to ostatni raz, kiedy go widziałem. Na scenę weszła dziewczyna w długich ostro czerwonych włosach. Przez ramię miała przewieszoną akustyczną gitarę. Ukłoniła się lekko i ujęła gryf w lewą dłoń. Nie zwracałem uwagi, co grała. Wzrok nadal miałem wlepiony w miejsce, w którym zniknął blondyn. Miałem płonną nadzieję, że może jeszcze się pojawi, chociaż żeby obejrzeć występ swojej koleżanki.

            - Idę do łazienki. Zaraz wracam – usłyszałem cichy głos Gerarda.

            Pokiwałem głową nawet na niego nie patrząc. Usłyszałem jego cichnące kroki i zostałem na balkonie sam.

            Nadal nie odrywałem wzroku od wejścia za kulisy. Tak bardzo chciałem go ujrzeć po raz kolejny. Serce wręcz wyrywało się w tamtą stronę, jakby wyczuwało, że jego druga połówka jest tak blisko. Nie wiem, ile siedziałem bez zmiany pozycji. Jedyne co zarejestrowałem to to, że czerwono włosa dziewczyna zmieniła piosenkę. Zaczęła również śpiewać. Musiałem przyznać, że była niesamowita. Słyszałem jej głos tu, na balkonie, niemal na końcu sali.

Usłyszałem za sobą kroki, jednak nie zwróciłem na nie większej uwagi. Byłem przekonany, że to Gerard wrócił z toalety.

            Kiedy mnie minął poczułem ten zapach. Zapach, za którym podświadomie tęskniłem przez cały rok. Wyprostowałem się gwałtownie napawając się moją ulubioną wonią. Powoli obróciłem głowę w stronę siedzenia, które wcześniej było okupowane przez mojego brata, jednak to nie on na nim teraz siedział.

            - Hej – rzucił Daniel z lekkim uśmiechem.

            Patrzyłem na niego wielkimi, pełnymi szoku oczami. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że siedział przede mną i patrzył na mnie z czułością, której nie widziałem od bardzo długiego czasu.

            - H-hej – wykrztusiłem w końcu.

            Blondyn uśmiechnął się szerzej, jakby chciał mi dodać odwagi. Podziałało odwrotnie. Zamknąłem się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Gula w moim gardle urosła do rozmiarów sporego jabłka. Nie mogłem jej przełknąć, co uniemożliwiało mi również wydobycie z siebie jakiegokolwiek dźwięku.

            Ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu Daniel wyciągnął w moją stronę rękę i chwycił moją dłoń. Posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie a on uśmiechnął się smutno.

            - Tęskniłem – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. - Tak cholernie tęskniłem, Mikey. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo...

            Prychnąłem głośno.

            Słysząc jego wyznanie poczułem, jak fala gniewu powraca. Wyrwałem dłoń z jego uścisku i spojrzałem na niego pobłażliwie.

            - Ty tęskniłeś? TY? - powiedziałem wzburzony. - A co ja mam powiedzieć? Zostawiłeś mnie. Nie powiedziałeś, gdzie jedziesz, po co, na ile. Nic. Po prostu odjechałeś. Bez słowa. Bez pożegnania, wyjaśnień. Jak myślisz, jak ja się czułem?

            Patrzyłem na niego z taką samą furią, jaką czułem wcześniej względem Gerarda. Blondyn spoglądał na mnie oczami pełnymi bólu i rozpaczy. Chciał znowu schwycić moją dłoń, ale mu na to nie pozwoliłem.

            Tak, kochałem go, ale nie byłem typem faceta, do którego można było wrócić za każdym razem, kiedy poczułeś się samotny. Daniel zranił mnie tak, jak nikt inny wcześniej i nie wiedziałem, czy byłem w stanie mu to wybaczyć. Nawet teraz, kiedy siedział przede mną i łzy spływały po jego policzkach.

            Zaraz... On płakał?

            - Mikey... - zaszlochał. - Ja... ja cię przepraszam. Zachowałem się strasznie, ale... nie wiedziałem, jak ci powiedzieć, że wyjeżdżam na rok do szkoły muzycznej z internatem. Pięćset kilometrów od ciebie. Bałem się twojej i mojej reakcji. Bałem się, że kiedy zobaczę twój ból zapomnę o swoich marzeniach, celach i zostanę z tobą. Wiesz, jak ważne są dla mnie moje marzenia. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na zaprzepaszczenie takiej szansy.

            Słuchałem go z twarzą wypraną z jakichkolwiek uczuć.

            To prawda, marzenia zawsze stawiał na pierwszym miejscu. Ponad szkołą, rodziną... i mną. Nie zawsze mi to odpowiadało, ale wiedziałem, jak wielu ludzi zaprzepaściło swoje marzenia właśnie z powodu miłości. Rozumiałem jego strach a nawet po części rozumiałem, czemu zachował się tak a nie inaczej. To jednak nie sprawiło, że ból był mniejszy.

            - Mikey... - jęknął Daniel.

            Spojrzałem na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Wyglądał uroczo nawet z zaczerwienionymi oczami.

            - Co chcesz, żebym powiedział? - spytałem. - Zraniłeś mnie, Dan. Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie ci kiedykolwiek wybaczyć...

            - Kochasz mnie? - zapytał znienacka głosem pełnym nadziei.

            Westchnąłem głęboko. Miałem go okłamać? Od razu by poznał po mnie, że nie mówię prawdy. Znał mnie tak samo dobrze, jak Gerard.

            Przymknąłem oczy tylko po to, żeby za chwilę znowu je otworzyć. Spojrzałem na blondyna ze smutkiem.

            - Tak – mruknąłem. - Kocham cię.

            - I to mi wystarczy.

            Daniel podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do mnie. Patrzyłem wystraszony jak klęka przede mną na obu kolanach i ujmuje obie moje ręce w swoje dłonie.

            - Też cię kocham, Mikey. Zawsze kochałem, nigdy nie przestałem i nie przestanę. To ty jesteś moim światełkiem w tunelu.

            Spojrzałem na niego zszokowany.

            - Jak mnie nazwałeś? - spytałem.

            Chłopak uśmiechnął się czule.

            - Moim światełkiem w tunelu – powtórzył z mocą.

            Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, co słyszałem.

            Kiedy się poznaliśmy Daniel był po pierwszej próbie samobójczej. Połknął psychotropy, które brała jego matka i popił je sporą ilością wódki. Gdyby ojciec nie wrócił do domu szybciej z pracy nigdy bym go nie spotkał. Jego ramiona i klatkę piersiową zdobiły drobne blizny – ślady po żyletkach. Nawet sobie jedną wytatuował na nadgarstku. Ku pamięci, tak to ujął.

            W naszych rozmowach często mi wspominał, że potrzebuje czegoś, co będzie go trzymać przy życiu. Jakiegoś źródła światłości w jego pełnym mroku życiu. Zawsze myślałem, że tą role pełniła muzyka.

            - A... a skrzypce? - spytałem z głupim wyrazem twarzy.

            - One tylko przytrzymywały mnie przy życiu. Dopóki nie uświadomiłem sobie, że to ty tak naprawdę wprowadziłeś słońce do mojego życia. Dotarło to do mnie, jak tylko wyjechałem. Przez ten rok tylko myśl o tym, że cię znowu spotkam powstrzymywała mnie od przecięcia sobie żył.

            Skrzywiłem się.

            - Nie mów tak – powiedziałem.

            - Ale to prawda – odpowiedział głośno. - Gdyby nie ty, Mikey, zabiłbym się pierwszego dnia w szkole. Kocham cię.

            Patrzyliśmy sobie prosto w oczy przez kilka chwil, które wydawały się wiecznością.

            Wyrwałem delikatnie dłonie z jego uścisku na co Daniel skrzywił się z bólem. Chwilę później ująłem jego twarz w dłonie i złożyłem na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Tylko na tyle mogłem się zdobyć. Blondyn rozpromienił się. Na jego twarzy zagościł szeroki uśmiech, którego nie sposób było nie odwzajemnić. Wskoczył mi na kolana zanim zdążyłem zareagować i objął, mocno przyciągając do siebie. Złączył nasze usta w namiętnym pocałunku, który z ochotą odwzajemniłem.

            Tymczasem czerwono włosa dziewczyna kończyła swój występ:

 _And the shadow of the day,_  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you. 


End file.
